As competition in the mobile device business has increased, manufacturers of mobile devices may have found themselves struggling to differentiate their respective products. Although mobile device styling may have been the preferred way of attracting consumers, manufactures are increasingly turning to adding additional features to increase market share. For example, many cellular telephones run familiar applications such as email applications, calendars, and other personal information management type software. Some may also include speakerphone capabilities, which may enable, for example, a cellular telephone to be utilized as a conference call phone. In addition, some cellular telephones may include hardware and software to support hands-free capability. For example, the phone may be capable of working with a Bluetooth headsets, which may free up the hands of the user.
To improve speech quality, some cellular telephones may include a wind noise filter. These may be needed when the user of a cellular phone is, for example, operating the phone under windy conditions. This may be particularly useful when the speaker-phone and hands free capabilities described above are utilized. Wind noise filters may attenuate the effects of the wind noise by, for example, dynamically activating a filter that may attenuate those frequencies commonly associated with wind noise, such as frequencies below 800 Hz.
In the process, however, application of a wind noise filter may attenuate necessary speech components because the filter may not be capable of discerning between normal speech and wind noise in those frequency regions. The result of this may be that a listener may have difficulty understanding the speaker. This problem may be exacerbated because the wind noise filter may be turning on and off frequently, thus resulting in a less than pleasing communication experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.